To be in Smash
by Gormanbros
Summary: Nintendo's All-Stars-Mario, Link, Samus, DK, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu-have been hired by Masahiro Sakurai. Their jobs? Interview all of Nintendo's finest (and not finest) heroes, villains and npcs to be in Super Smash Bros. 4! Some will make it in. Others, they'll be decidedly less lucky. But who knows. T for possible language.
1. Prologue

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I'm going to make a fun little side project for a little while. This is going to be interesting, I think. I love reviews, comments, compliments, ideas, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

It's still dark outside. Seven creatures are walking down a silent, silver sidewalk, illuminated by an overhead streetlight. The odd array of creatures include red-capped plumber Mario, Hylian swordsman Link, and bounty hunter Samus Aran walking in front. Famed gorilla Donkey Kong walked right behind the trio holding a camera. Kirby hopped along next to DK, and was wearing a bowtie and top hat. Behind Kirby, space hero Fox and electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu made up the rear of the party. They both were looking around, seemingly suspicious.

Within a few hours, these seven heroes will begin the long, stressful and annoying job of interviewing Nintendo's finest (and not finest), and will (attempt to) create the cast of Super Smash Bros. 4.

Brace yourselves.


	2. Interview 1: Pit

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. So, how this is going to work is that I'm going to move through the already announced SSB4 characters before I work through the possible vets and newbies. I love reviews, comments, compliments, ideas, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

Interview 1: Pit

Mario, Link and Samus sat at their desk, ready to begin their day.

"So, who's first?" Mario drowsily asked.

Link pointed at Pit's name on a sheet of paper.

"Well, this isn't going to be too crazy, I mean, it's Pit. I don't see why we shouldn't let him back," Mario remarked.

"Well, we have dropped non-clones before…" Samus mutters, not wanting to talk much with the other two.

XXXX

Outside the interview room, Kirby dressed all formal, smiles at Pit as the flightless angel walks up to him.

"Hi, Kirby! How are you? It's been a few years, huh?" Pit said, grinning. Kirby responded by staring and, uncharacteristically, frowning. "What's wrong, Kirby?"

The adorable pink ball thought to himself, _Pit stole Sakurai from me… Why, Pit? Why? I must plot my revenge. Hehehehehehe…_

"So, um, Kirby? Can I go in now?"

Realizing he entered his own world, Kirby looked up again, and smiling, nodded and chirped "Uh huh! Poyo! Haii!"

XXXX

"Hi, Mario, Link, Samus."

"Hey, itsa Pit!" Mario grinned.

"How are you, Mario?"

"Better, now that I'm not stuck in Skyworld as a trophy anymore," the plumber chuckled, reminiscing about the Subspace War that occurred around the time of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournaments.

"Oh, yeah. That must have been tough…"

"So," Samus changed the subject, "Why should we choose you to be in this tournament, Pit?"

"Because I just saved the world two years ago! Don't you remember? There were Metroids in the sky?"

"What? The Metroids have reached your universe too? This is not good…" Samus scowled.

"Oh, its okay, Samus. I killed them all!"

"Oh, uh… that's good."

"Well, I don't think this interview needs much…" Mario remarked. "I say we vote now. Samus?"

"Yes."

"Link?" Mario asked. The Hylian simply nodded, smiling. "And I'm a yes too, Pit! Welcome to Super Smash Bros. 4!"

"Yay, thanks! Maybe I can invite Lady Palutena too!"

"Um… more Kid Icarus reps?" Samus muttered.

"Well, who's next?" Mario asked. At that, Link frowned, looked at Mario, and points at the plumber's worst nightmare. Bowser.


	3. Interview 2: Bowser

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. So, how this is going to work is that I'm going to move through the already announced SSB4 characters before I work through the possible vets and newbies. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Olimar and Luigi. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

Interview 2: Bowser

Mario banged his hand against the desk. "Oh, come on! Damn it! Why is Bowser here?" he scowled.

"Mario, he's done this twice now," Samus reminded him.

"I didn't have a choice those two times. Sakurai put him into the Melee tournaments, and returned him for Brawl. However, now that I'm partially in charge of the characters, I can work to keep him out, for Peach's safety if she returns."

"Hm… well," Link mumbled. _Bowser, huh? This should be interesting._

XXXX

In the waiting room outside where the interviews were being held in, Fox, on duty to make sure no fights break out between the SSB4 hopefuls, notices Bowser approaching him. He subtly reaches for his Blaster as the King of the Koopas approaches him. "Can I help you, Bowser?"

"Ah, hello Fox. It has been a few years."

"Again, what do you want?"

"It's my interview time. Do you know where the entrance to their room is?"

"Oh, haha, yeah. Right down the hall to your left. First door. Where Kirby is standing."

"Thanks Fox."

"Youre welcome…" Fox breathes a sigh of relief as the great king stomps away. _That was scary. I was certain he was going to attack or something… I mean, this is Bowser._

XXXX

"Bowser," Mario scowls.

"Hello, Mario. It has been a little while, has it not?" Bowser remarked, reaching his hand out to his eternal antithesis.

"Yeah, like last month, you monster," Mario retorted, refusing Bowser's hand.

"Let's sit down and start this, shall we?" Link sighed.

"Fine," Mario grunted.

"Sure," Bowser responded, breaking the chair as he sat down. Upon seeing Bowser fall to the ground, Mario began snickering. "Ow… Oh, damn. I'm so sorry you three. Oh, I'm so gigantic, I'm sorry."

"We'll get a new one, its fine," Samus smiles.

"Okay."

"So, Bowser, do you promise to cause your fellow contestants no problems if we vote for you to return?" Samus asked.

"Yes, I promise. I just want to do this for the money, trophy and because I don't want to get out of shape. You know, I've actually trained up for this. If you three will take me in, I will take up a new fighting method, in which I stand upright, and use my brute strength to fight. I hope that I getting stronger will help my chances."

"That's stupid," Mario laughs. "You're not going to be able to be strong enough to win, I hope you know that. You'll always be low tier, paisano."

"Mario," Samus scowls, "Can you stop it? You're low tier too, last time the Brawl tiers were updated."

"Bottom tier for me…" Link mutters, looking down. "The Hero of Time…come on, Link. Step it up, man…"

"Um, excuse me," Bowser spoke up, realizing that the meeting was quickly turning about the judges as opposed to him.

"Oh yes, sorry," Samus apologizes. "I believe Link has a question."

"Are you still gonna be a dick about Bowserciding?'

"Will the answer affect my chances?"

"Not really."

"Then yes."

"Crap," Link cringes. "Well, Mario, Samus, are you two ready to vote?"

"Whatever."

"Yes," Samus spoke up. "I'll vote first. Yes for me. I think Bowser has some untapped potential that we could see come out. Plus, I love fighting draconian monsters. It's my job description. Mario?"

"Hell no. Link, I suppose you're voting no too, correct?"

"Well, friend, you seem to be the antagonist in this room, wouldn't you agree, Donkey Kong?" Link asked, turning to the camera. The camera shook up and down, as the gorilla agrees with Link. "Well, I'm voting yes. Bowser is a Nintendo institution. It's like taking out Yoshi, for Hylia's sake." 

"Really? Thanks, Link and Samus! You won't regret letting me in!" Bowser smiles, before walking out. After he left, Link and Samus turned towards Mario.

"Why did you let him in?" Mario shouted. "Come on! This is stupid!"

"Calm down, Mario. Look at it this way, you'll be able to beat him up again now," Link reasoned, trying to cheer the plumber up.

"Good point. And, really, comparing that monster to my beloved Yoshi? Was putting salt on my wound really necessary?"

"Probably not, sorry Mario…"

"Speaking of Yoshi," Samus said. "Why wasn't he with us three, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu? He's part of the Core 8 too…"

"Huh…" Link wondered.

"I don't know… Where is Yoshi?!" Mario panicked.

XXXX

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, a young boy checks his 3DS's clock. _Well, time for my meeting. Hope they let me in!_


	4. Interview 3: Villager

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really, but I would really like it if you could mainly say Nintendo characters, or at least 3__rd__ Party characters who are mainly on Nintendo consoles. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Olimar and Luigi. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

Interview 3: Villager

"So, who do we have next?" Samus asked.

Link looked back down at the list in front of him. "It says, Villager. Villager? Who's that?" Link wondered aloud.

"Is it another one of those nameless avatar characters, like Pokémon Trainer was?" Samus asked.

"Hey, he had a name."

"I know, but still, he wasn't allowed to use it in the tournament..."

"Oh yeah... why was that, again?"

"Something about wanting to broadly represent 'Pokémon Trainers' as a whole."

"That's dumb."

"Don't you represent 'Links' as a whole?"

"Um... no...?"

"Then where's Ocarina Link? And Original Link? And A Link to the Past Link? And Four Swords Link? And Twilight Princess Link? And Skyward Sword Link? And, you know," she paused.

"Don't say it."

"Wand of..."

"Don't you say it!"

"Wand of Gamelon and Faces of Evil Link?"

"By Hylia, damn it, Aran! I told you to never mention those goddessesforsaken games!" Link shouted.

"Well, excuse me, Princess," Samus smirked.

"I hate you."

"Hey, Link?"

"What?"

"Where's Mario?"

"Erm... I think he ran out the door to yell Yoshi's name into the horizon."

"Ah. Well, who should be in his place?"

"Donkey Kong," Link called out to the cameraman.

"Huh?" _yay yay yay! I get to be a judge!_

_"_Yeah, you. Can you call up Pikachu to be our stand in?"

"Okay..."_ aw... nobody wants the Kong..._

XXXX

Fox is looking down and checking his phone. He's reading a text from Falco at the moment.

_/Hey mccloud. Having fun? I am, so Slippy, Krystal and I are flying the Great Fox heading back to Corneria to get lunch at your favorite place. Jealous much? :D_/

"Ass." Fox muttered. Suddenly, the captain of Star Fox felt a hand poking his back. Startled, he turned around to see a boy with abnormally large eyes staring up at him. "Er...c-can I help you, boy?"

"Where do I go?"

"J-j-just down to where Kirby is..." _god...why does that kid scare me? I've fought a giant floating monkey head and his disembodied hands before on Venom... Why does a little boy creep me out so much...?_

XXXX

"Hi," Villager calmly said as Link, Samus and Pikachu look on at him. He began smiling, which, alongside his eyes, made for a cute yet unnerving (like some parts of Animal Crossing, imo) appearance.

"Um...so you were in Animal Crossing, right?" Link opened, trying to smile back.

"Yes."

"I think I remember seeing you from the crowd in Smashville before," Samus noticed.

"I was there. Watching. Waiting. The whole tournament. Watching."

"I see..." Samus whispered. _Okay, so I've fought how many nightmare fuel monsters? And yet this little boy makes even Ridley seem almost run-of-the-mill? Good god, Samus. Either you've gotten weak, or this Villager kid is the bastard child of every unnerving boss in every Nintendo game ever made...Marx, 02, Dimentio, Waterwraith, Bongo Bongo, Koloktos, Giygas, all of that_

"Pi Pi Pika," Pikachu chirped.

"What did he say?" Villager asked.

"Oh, sorry. We do actually have a translator device. One second..." Link answered.

"Here we go. Pikachu, can you repeat that?"

"Pi Pi Pika" (what will you do to attack?) Pikachu asked, the translator device translating and repeating what Pikachu said from a speaker.

"I use everything. Balloons, boxing gloves, plants, a slingshot, bowling balls, and my favorite-an axe."

"An axe...?" Samus remarked, slightly scared.

"Yes... an axe..."

"Pik Pik aaa..." (you scare me!)

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pikachu," Villager apologized. "I can stop talking about my axe if you want. Haha."

"Piiii" (okay...)

"So, um... Pillager," Link started. "Wait, by Hylia, I meant Villager."

"Hehe," the boy laughs to Samus' wincing.

"Well, Villager," Link began again, "you seem kind of like a small boy. Are you sure you should be fighting in this tournament? I mean, they'll probably show no mercy..."

"Does this look like the face of mercy?" Villager asked, eyes twinkling.

Samus began shaking slightly.

"Oh, Hylia help me..." Link muttered. "How I long for a few ReDeads and the return of Dead Hand right now..."

"What's that, Link?" Villager asked, turning to face the Hylian.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"So, are you three ready to vote? I'm just going to assume it's a yes from all three of you, because to say otherwise wouldn't be too good, I don't think. Hehe. I will see you..." Villager said, walking out of the room, smiling.

Once he left, Samus began crying. "Oh my god... am I crying? Why the hell am I crying?"

"Pikachu...Pika Pika Pikaaaaa..." (He scared all of us, Samus...)

"Yeah. I actually wished I was being hunted by a Wallmaster for the first time in my life..."

"Well, at least he's gone..." Samus muttered. "Who's next Link?"

"Mega Man."

"Pikachu!" (I've heard of him before!)

"Great," Samus sneered. "That kid thinks he's so much better than me. Well, I'm the user of Charge Shots... Me, you hear?"


	5. Interview 4: Mega Man

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really, but I would really like it if you could mainly say Nintendo characters, or at least 3__rd__ Party characters that are mainly on Nintendo consoles. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Olimar and Luigi. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

Interview 4: Mega Man

"Samus?" Link asked.

"What?" she responded.

"Why do you dislike Mega Man? He's a video game icon, he's Capcom's Mario."

"I have my reasons."

"Alrighty then..." Link muttered, before turning over to Pikachu. "How are you doing, Pikachu?"

"Pika..." (I'm hungry...)

"Well, lunch isn't for several hours, and we already stopped at a donut place for breakfast before we got here, so I don't know what to tell you."

"Pika...pik pik pikachu..." (Whatever, I'll just go find my own food. I don't need to ask you.)

"Good job, Link..." muttered Samus. "Now it's just back to the two of us again..."

XXXX

Mega Man quietly sits in the waiting room. The bosses at Capcom decided to send him out to the Super Smash Bros. Auditions, primarily because they don't like him enough anymore to use him in their own games.

The Blue Bomber looks up at the clock on the wall. Finding that it was time for his interview, he began walking towards the interview room. Kirby smiles up at him as he walks past the pink ball.

"Haiii, Mega Man!" _wow, Mega Man. He's a video game icon! I...I...want to eat...no, Kirby, no! Suppress the urge! Suppress the urge! Must...not...eat...Mega Meal...I mean Man! Gah..._ Kirby thought, fighting his urge to copy Mega Man by sucking him up into his large mouth.

XXXX

"Hello, Mega Man!" Link smiled. The Blue Bomber proceeded to nod and grin slightly. "Oh yeah, you're a robot thing, aren't you?" Another nod. "Um, well, Mega Man? Can you talk?"

"Hey! Listen! Don't be insensitive, Link. What if he can't?" asked Navi.

"Well, I don't know… Wait, Navi?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Listen! I'm gonna help you and Samus judge!"

"Um…thanks?" Samus muttered. _Why is she judging? She's not even a character with Smash experience…  
_

"Link! Hey!"

"What?"

"Listen! Aren't you going to ask Mega Man a question?"

"Yes, Navi… So, Mega Man, will you be using abilities from the Robot Masters?"

Mega Man nodded and went on to showcase them all to Link's amazement.

"Pfft." Samus scoffed.

"Is something wrong, Samus?" Link asked.

"This robot kid thinks he's so great. Well, he's not. I'm the true Charge Shot user."

Mega Man smirked.

"What was that, kid?" the bounty hunter growled.

"Hey! Listen! Link, what are you doing? Stop them from fighting!"

"Shut up Navi, I could have figured out that "puzzle" myself, thank you very much."

"Hey, Listen! Excuse me, Princess."

"I hate you too." Link groaned as he put an arm in front of Samus. "Don't fight him, Samus. Imagine what that would do to relations between Nintendo and Capcom. Wait to fight on the Smash Bros. battlefield."

"Whatever…"

"Thanks for calming, Samus, Mega Man. So I say we hurry up this vote before tensions rise again. I vote yes. Samus?"

"Hey, Listen!"

"What now, damn it?!"

"It's my turn, Link. I say yes too Mega Man, because you are blue like me," Navi reasoned, to Link's eye roll and Samus' confused look.

"I vote no, personally," Samus muttered. "However, Link and Ms. Blue over here override me. So, welcome, clone…"

Mega Man smiles, nods and leaves the room.

"We never figured out if he could talk, did we?" Link realized.

"No, you didn't. You're so forgetful, Link! Teehee."

"Navi! Get out of this room this instant, or by Hylia, I am going to leave you at a Fairy Fountain!"


	6. Interview 5: Wii Fit Trainer

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really, but I would really like it if you could mainly say Nintendo characters, or at least 3__rd__ Party characters that are mainly on Nintendo consoles. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Olimar and Luigi. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

Interview 5: Wii Fit Trainer

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Mario waved, returning from his "quest" to find Yoshi.

"Oh, hey, Mario! Glad you're back!" Link smiled. _Thank Hylia that Navi doesn't need to commentate any longer… I can't stand her right now. Or ever, really. She's just so annoying…_

"Hey, Link."

"Any luck finding Yoshi?" Samus asked, genuinely curious as to why the green dino wasn't with the other seven members of the "Original Eight" smashers in interviewing SSB4 hopefuls.

"Nope… Guess he isn't nearby."

"How far did you go?"

"The nearby Italian restaurant," Mario smiled, as both Link and Samus look at him with disappointment.

"Did somebody say Italian restaurant?" a voice asked from the stage in front of them. The trio looks up to see a white woman (no, literally white, as in the color white) wearing exercise clothing.

"I did!" Mario replied, before noticing that he had no idea who this woman was at all.

"Well, that was a bad choice if you want to stay fit. The carbohydrates in a lot of Italian food are bad for your health. Do what I do, and we can stay fit together." 

"Hey, eyeless one! I eat what I want to eat, okay? I'ma Super Mario! 

"That's too bad."

"Um, who are you?" Samus asked, sounding slightly disapproving of the woman for some reason.

"I'm the Wii Fit Trainer. Now, ready? Let's get started," the Trainer smiled. "Who's ready for a real workout?" she asked. Mario frowned, Samus tilted her head, and Link's eyes widened, his hand having shot straight up.

Startled, Samus asked, "Link? Really?"

"I want a workout from her. What's so wrong about that?" Link asked.

"Do you want the workout, or to see more of the trainer?"

"You can do both if you join me in training," the Trainer continued to smile.

"Hey, Wii Fit girl."

"Yes, portly plumber?"

"Port…whatever. I'm not even going to question it… So, girl. What about you makes you a good Super Smash Bros. fighter?

"I'm the most physically capable fighter you can find. I literally spend my entire life training, mainly for this moment."

"Well, I'm sold," Link smiled. "You got my vote, Miss Wii Fit Trainer."

"You probably have a good point, Link, She does seem capable… But she's not exactly a fighter, or a protagonist, or a playable character, or even a character at all, really. She's more an enigma."

"I'll make you fit if you vote for me, Mario," the Trainer told him. "And if you don't vote for me, Mario, I'll make you fit." She continued, puzzling Mario. As he was about to speak, she held her hand up. "Into a coffin."

"Oh god…" Samus muttered.

"Mama mia…" Mario sighed.

"Well, Mario?"

"Ima not getting blackmailed by a tutorial figure conceived 27 years later then me! I vote no!"

"That's too bad, Mario." The Trainer sighed, glaring.

Samus began speaking. "You know, Wii Fit Trainer, I hated you at first, but you have guts to talk to Mario that way. I respect you ever so slightly now. Enough, however, to vote yes. Welcome to Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit Trainer.

"Thank you," she smiled, and then turned around to see Donkey Kong filming her. "Hello, Donkey Kong?" Erm… Yep… Hi…" she stammered before leaving the room quickly.

The camera then shifted over to the judges. Donkey Kong looked from left to right to see varying expressions. Mario looked at him like he was insane. Samus simply glared. Link gave a subtle thumbs up to the Kong under the table.

"Donkey Kong, did you really spend that whole time staring at her from behind?" 


	7. Interview 6: Pikmin & Olimar

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a power outage. I'll make up for yesterday with two interviews today. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really, but I would really like it if you could mainly say Nintendo characters, or at least 3__rd__ Party characters that are mainly on Nintendo consoles. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Luigi and Peach. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

_Now, thanks to Peach being announced today, the reader's suggestions will begin Saturday as opposed to tomorrow as I planned. Only two people have given me ideas, so if you have any, be sure to tell me of them! Thanks!_

Interview 6: Pikmin & Olimar

Pikachu is walking down the road, eyes closed, smiling. _It's such a beautiful morning! The sun is shining, I got my midmorning meal, I'm happy to be with my Smash Bros. friends, and all is good! _"Pikaaa!" he chirped, so happy he couldn't contain himself. Suddenly, however, he ran into something before him. "Pi?" He opened his eyes. He saw a Red Leaf Pikmin before him.

_Hello, Pikachu._

_St…Steve?_

_What?_

_Aren't you Steve?_

_No…? Who's Steve?_

_The Red Pikmin._

_I'm a Red Pikmin, yes. But not the Steve you speak of._

_You look just like Steve though…_

_Sorry._

_No, I thank Arceus you're not Steve… he scares me…_

"Come now, Harold," Olimar called out to the Red Leaf Pikmin. "You're falling behind. Our interview is in a matter of minutes!"

XXXX

"Hey, Mario," Link said.

"Yeah?" Mario responded.

"Our fellow Miyamoto creation is next."

"Muddy Mole?"

"Um… no… Olimar."

"Ah. I see."

"Hey, Mario, I have a question."

"Letsa go, Link."

"Do you feel like Olimar is overrated?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I feel Miyamoto pays the most attention to him."

"He pays a lot of attention to me too, Link." Mario pointed out. "Maybe it's just a problem for you. Haha." Mario chuckles.

"You jerk."

"Haha."

"Come now, you two. Miyamoto loves you three. You too, Donkey Kong. Sorry to Fox and the Captain though. They seem kind of left in the dust. Especially poor Douglas…" Samus muttered.

"Douglas?" Link wondered.

"That's the Captain's first name."

"Ah…" Link smirked, making eye contact with Mario, who is making the same face.

"What?" Samus asked, although she already had a good idea.

XXXX

"Hello," Olimar said quietly.

"Hi," Link mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Olimar asked.

"We're just dealing with stuff. Don't have time for this interview, sorry. Just… welcome back, Olimar. We all want you back. Congrats." Samus quickly stated.

"Um…"

"WHY ARE YOU MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME TO SHIGERU, YOU UGLY MOBLIN?!" Link shouted.

"Link, by god, shut up!" Samus scowled.

"Mama Mia!"


	8. Interview 7: Luigi

_Hey, it's Gormanbros. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a power outage. I'll make up for yesterday with two interviews today. I love reviews, comments, compliments, or constructive criticisms from you guys. Characters owned by Nintendo. Thanks for reading!_

_So, I would like you guys to suggest characters for the gang to interview! It can be any video game character, really, but I would really like it if you could mainly say Nintendo characters, or at least 3__rd__ Party characters that are mainly on Nintendo consoles. I will start with suggestions after I get through Pit, Bowser, Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Luigi and Peach. I'm going to post 1-2 interviews each day for a while._

_Now, thanks to Peach being announced today, the reader's suggestions will begin Saturday as opposed to tomorrow as I planned. Only two people have given me ideas, so if you have any, be sure to tell me of them! Thanks!_

Interview 7: Luigi

Luigi is sitting down in the waiting room quietly, playing with his thumbs. _Why am I so nervous? I've done this twice before…_ The man in green felt a finger poke his shoulder. "Gah! Oh, hi, Kirby. What's up?"

"Poyo Haii." (It's time for your interview, Luigi!)

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Kirby. Hehe…"

XXXX

"Well, Mario, Luigi is next," Samus remarked. "It's been a big year for him."

"Yeah, whatever…" Mario muttered.

"What?" Link wondered. "Why are you muttering, Mario?"

"Luigi, Luigi, Luigi. It's all about him this year… I'm sick of it." Link, Samus and cameraman Donkey Kong all began chuckling.

"Really?" Samus remarked. "Are you really jealous of Luigi, Mario?"

"This year has been all about him! Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, New Super Luigi U, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, the 3DS XL, the Miiverse stuff, the StreetPass Miis, the Club Nintendo crap, the Swapnote stuff, and even a logo! It's just too much!"

"Just remember, this is coming after what was essentially 32 "Years of Mario"." Samus reasoned, effectively shutting Mario up. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Luigi walks in.

"Hey, guys," Luigi murmurs.

"Hi, Luigi!" Link grinned, walking over to his fellow green clad hero and friend to shake his hand.

"Hi, Link," Luigi responded, smiling back.

"So, congratulations, man! It's your year!"

"Haha. I guess it is…"

"Pfft." Mario scoffed, to Samus hitting his shoulder. "Ow…" Link gestured Luigi to sit down before moving back to his seat in the judges table.

Samus started thinking to herself. _Between Mario's jealousy about the Year of Luigi and Link's close bond to him, this is about as biased a judging group could get. Mario's voting against, Link for. Luigi doesn't even need to explain why he should be in this tournament to those two. They decided before they knew they would be interviewing him._

"Well Luigi," Mario began.

"Yeah, bro?"

"How many games have you stolen from me this year?"

"Zero."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that the games this year were originally to be Mario's Mansion: Dark Moon, New Super Mario 3, and Mario RPG 3D: Dream Universe?"

"That's not true."

"Prove it to me."

"I'm the Mansion guy in this family. You've already had a game on the Wii U, and since when was the Mario & Luigi series just the Mario RPG series?"

"Not anymore, so what, and since August."

"Wrong, so it's my turn, and liar."

"Come at me bro!" Mario shouted.

"Stop it, Mario!" Link shouted, grabbing the red-capped plumber with his Clawshot.

"Let me go!"

"Leave Luigi alone then!"

"Ima out of here." Mario threatened, storming out of the room.

"Mario, come back!" Link called after him.

"Well, Luigi, we both vote for you at least," Samus consoled, before joining Link in following Mario.

Suddenly, Luigi found himself alone in the room. "Go Luigi… You're in Smash Bros. again…except everybody… loves you…this time…"


End file.
